Starting Over
by rosexknight
Summary: AU. The curse is broken, and Belle has to get used to Storybrooke and being the girl that she used to be instead of Lacey. Being with her father and Gaston instead of The Dark One...Until she meets her true love again.
1. Broken

Starting Over

By RosexKnight

_The curse is broken, and Belle has to get used to Storybrooke and being the girl that she used to be instead of Lacey._

Chapter One ~ Broken

Storybrooke. A small town in Maine, USA. It was a place much different than The Enchanted Forest that they were normally used to. Now, however, Storybrooke was home, and its inhabitants were oblivious to their previous lives. Well, most of them anyway. But then Emma Swan came, and things began to change.

The curse was Broken.

Belle suddenly found herself in a bar, leaned over a pool table in a tight tank top and shorts that felt too short. Luckily, no one noticed the pool cue clatter to the floor. There was a sharp ache in her head, as if it felt too full for a moment before it subsided, and new memories wove with the old, and she scoured to make connections.

Lacey. The Rabbit Hole. Curse. Henry. Emma Swan. Savior. Leroy. Grumpy. Dwarf Bar. Moe. Father. Dark Castle. Enchanted Forest. Storybrooke. Abduction. Evil Queen. Regina. Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin. Gold.

Her chest gave a squeeze, and she felt like her lings were struggling for air. She needed to get out of here. Already she didn't like the looks she was getting from the people around. The brunette made her way outside, blinking in the sunlight that was a stark contrast to the dim lights of the bar. Belle suddenly felt very lost, the buildings and technology around her unfamiliar and foreign, but Lacey's memories peeked through, telling her of the flower shop she lived above and her father that was no doubt waiting for her.

For a moment, she hesitated, another location coming to the front of her mind. A large pink house that sat on a hill. But she pushed it away and started towards the flower shop. Where else was she supposed to go?

"Father?" She called as she entered the flower shop, immediately assaulted by the scents of roses, chrysanthemums, daisies, and every other flower she'd known.

"Belle? Belle!" Moe came into view for only a moment before he swept her up into his arms, holding her so tightly she thought she would break in half. "I thought I'd never see you again. After you went with that…monster. Oh it's so good to see you."

"He's not…" She'd said it too quickly, and her voice trailed off awkwardly, "It's good to see you too."

The door was open, and another voice rang out "Belle!"

The man at the door was tall, well built with dark locks. "Gaston?" Her voice sounded more surprised than she'd meant for it too, and she found herself in another set of arms that she felt she didn't fit in.

"Oh my darling, you're alive."

"Y-yes. Of course." She said, hugging him as well. A memory kicked in. Something about a date. Shivers ran through her spine, and nothing felt right.

"How did you escape?" Moe asked.

"We tried to get a group of soldiers up to rescue you." Gaston added, "I was to lead them but-"

"I didn't escape." The brunette cut him off. "He…he let me go." It wasn't a lie. He _had_ let her go. It was just…not as smooth as they thought. "In any case, it doesn't matter. I'm here now. And safe."

"You're _home_." Her father corrected. "Come, I know you know the room, but let's get you settled in."

The word lingered in the air as her father and Gaston led her up to the familiar yet unfamiliar room. It felt odd. It wasn't a room she'd have, yet was. Fluffy bed, warm comforter, many pillows, and even a few choice books next to a reading light. Perhaps there was _some_ of her in Lacey after all. Still, she much preferred blue and gold to the red and black of the room, and the first thing she did when her father left was open the curtains, resisting the urge to pull them down entirely. The window had a good view of the town, and she could imagine herself sitting on the sill and reading her days away.

"I'll let you settled in. I'll go fix dinner." Moe said.

"Oh no we…"Gaston paused, glancing to Belle and Moe then smiling, "Nevermind. Can I join you?"

"Of course. After all, as far as I'm concerned, you're family."

One set of footsteps disappeared down the stairwell, and Belle busied herself with following people around town, trying to sort out in her head exactly who was who. A hand fell on her shoulder, firm and solid.

"So…" The raven-haired man started, "We were to be married."

His words were hopeful, and something in Belle sank. Whatever remnant of feelings she had that were there before she went to The Dark Castle were gone. "We were." She said flatly, with a bit more of a chill than she meant.

Gaston's hand disappeared, and Belle felt more relieved. "I was thinking…we could start over. Have a proper courtship. New land and all…"

"I…I need some time." Before Belle could continue, or not, a rolling cloud of purple smoke began to engulf the town.

Gaston Leaned forward, purposefully leaning protectively over her, "By the gods what is that?"

"Magic." Belle whispered. "He brought magic here."

"Of course he did. Well, not to worry, my darling. He won't touch you again, I promise." He patted her on the shoulder. "I'll go help your father set up dinner."

The moment the door was shut her breath hitched, feeling shaky and uneven. No. No breakdowns. Not until tonight. Not until she was as alone as she felt. _Start over_ he'd said, _new land and all_. She repeated the words over and over again, relaxing herself. New land. Start over. Recover. Forget. Her father called her down for dinner, and she went. Her father was at the table, set for three. Her favorite meal of beef ragu and some sort of grey stuff which she knew was delicious set on the good china. No doubt he'd been saving this for a special occasion. This occasion, and she sat first, the two men following sit as they began eating. Home. This was home now.

Soon, she hoped, things would be okay.

"I um…I don't think I'll be staying at The Rabbit Hole." She said, breaking the silence that ensued after Gaston and her father finished making small talk, trying to ignore the past and skirt around certain subjects. She pretended not to see the disappointment in Gaston's eye. "There's a library. I think I'd be much more suited for that. I was thinking of talking to someone about getting it up and running-"

Silverware slammed onto the table, "No!" He snapped, then composed himself. "You can work here. At the shop with me."

"But father I…"

"Belle. There will be no discussion about this matter."

Belle blinked. Of course there wouldn't be. There might have been in a new land, but now there was magic. Brought by _him_. She took another bite of her food, glancing at Gaston and her father. It seemed not much had changed for it being a new land…


	2. Glances

Starting Over

By RosexKnight

_Belle familiarizes herself with Storybrooke and its inhabitants, seeing glances of a man from her past and doing her best to start over where she can._

Chapter Two ~ Glances

The windows were closed, she noted. Had he closed them when she'd left? Well, she'd fix that wouldn't she? Her conversation with the dwarf about True Love in the tavern that night had given her new resolve. She'd made her way back to a place she thought she'd never come back to, only to find the gates open for her and the heavy wooden doors of the front opening to her touch. But he was nowhere to be seen.

Spinning, He was probably spinning. He was always spinning. Oh how she hoped he was spinning.

There was a layer of dust that had accumulated on everything. How long has she been gone? Surely not this long. She pushed the thought from her mind as she made her way to the great hall. A fire was going, the only light in the room. Her former master was sitting at his wheel before it. With great relief, she started towards him, but she'd taken no more than three steps before the wheel stopped, and Belle could swear she felt a chill in the air colder than any dungeon he'd ever put her in.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Her voice came cautiously, unsure of what his reaction would be to seeing her again after sending her away. After she'd told him he'd be miserable… "Rumple?"

"I told you I no longer required your services, dearie."

There was no more softness in his tone. Not even the playful sing-song that was present when he made the petty threats of turning her into a toad or skinning her for her pelt. It made her freeze in place, unwilling to move by what? Fear? The feeling felt out of place in her. Yet there it was, spreading its cold chill straight to her core.

"I know. I just…"

"You what? Came to mock the monster some more?"

"No I-"

He turned sharply, and in an instant he was upon her. His hand was around her chin, long fingernails raking against her skin in a way that made her whimper. His gaze was dark, filled with something that killed Belle to see directed at her.

He snarled, tightening his grip painfully, and Belle could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Tears that he seemed to relish. "I don't want you."

"No." She choked out in a sob. "You don't mean that."

"I've never meant anything more."

"Rumpelstiltskin please…"

"I don't want you."

She awoke with a start, bolting upright in the bed that felt far too cold. She was unable to stop the tears falling onto the red and black covers. She blinked, trying to re-orient herself in the foreign room. Lacey. Open window. Storybrooke.

Right.

Belle realized she was trembling, and wrapped her arms around herself to calm down. _It was a dream. It wasn't real. It was a dream. It wasn't real._ She repeated those words to herself over and over until finally, she was calm. Well, as calm as she could be.

She banished the horrid dream from her mind as she set about getting ready for the day, showering and trying to find something in her closet that she didn't feel so out of place in. She finally settled on a blue sundress, leggings, small sweater and made her way down to the flower shop.

"Ah. I was wondering when you'd be about." Her father, who she had grown more used to seeing over the past few days, greeted. He was arranging some sort of bouquet of carnations, intermingled with filler flowers Belle hadn't learned to recognize yet. "Sleep well?"

_No._ "Yes thank you." She said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'd love some tea…"

Belle nodded and went to put on a pot. She hadn't done too much helping in the flower shop. Mostly just given her father tips about color coordination and learned to work the register. But in doing so she'd met a few people. The Charmings, Ruby, Emma, Henry, even Leroy had come to visit. It helped, seeing others. Seeing how close-knit the town was. She liked it. It brought her comfort that she never had in The Enchanted Forest.

She came back with the pot and cups on a tray only to find the door to the shop locked. She could hear her father talking with someone through the door, and the sound of his voice sent a chill through her and nearly made her drop the tea.

A powerful force came over her, and something in Belle had to get a look. Had to see him. Had to make sure she was right. She rushed back up the stairs to the window that looked down into the shop, only to see a glimpse of someone in a navy suit leaving. Her heart gave a squeeze, and by the time she was back in the shop, Gaston had replaced the Spinner at the front of the counter with her father.

"Oh. Sorry, Gaston I didn't know you'd be joining us." She said, not really caring that she'd only brought down two cups.

"No harm done." Gaston said as Moe sipped at his tea. "Belle, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to lunch this afternoon."

"Uh…" Belle blinked, looking between her father and Gaston before nodding. She needed to get out of this place. "Sure. Of course. Let me just, um, get my purse."

"Don't be long."

The town was busy with life. The hustle and bustle from the days before had died down, and the people seemed to be settling back into a normal lifestyle. Well, as normal as things could get. The brunette leapt at any occasion to get out of the shop, even if it was on Gaston's arm.

"I wish the library wasn't closed…" Belle mused as she and Gaston waited for their food. "Not that the books I haven aren't nice but variety would be nice."

"Books have never been my calling." Gaston said, fiddling with his fork, his voice holding his you're-always-reading tone that Belle had learned to ignore long ago, just like the sidelong glances he threw at Ruby every now and then. "But I am finding getting re-accustomed to working at The Rabbit Hole quite awkward."

_Not as awkward as me._ Belle thought to herself, instead answering much more pleasantly. "I'm sure you'll manage. This land does not give way to kings and knights. But everyone seems to have settled back in nicely. The dwarves are even mining."

"Indeed. Your father he…he quite likes having you in the shop."

Belle nodded, looking out the window. She felt trapped there. Suffocated. She didn't know what to do with herself anymore. It was obvious that Gaston had something else on his mind. He took her hand in his. His hand was warm but his grip too hard. Not painful just…possessive.

"Belle I-"

He cut himself off and his head jerked to the bar, where Granny and Ruby were muttering something about rent and Mr. Gold being here any moment. Belle faltered her pulse skipping. Gaston paid her no mind, simply bolting to his feet, and tugging at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pretending it was only the food she was cross about.

Gaston didn't stop, and all she could do was follow as he laid some cash on the table and pulled her into the back room. In that moment Belle heard the bell of the door chime, and the two froze. She squirmed, tugging herself out of Gaston's vice-like grip on her wrist, but it was soon on her shoulder, holding her in place as he listened, like a deer trying to make sure the hunter was gone.

"Gaston!" Belle hissed, surprised at how low her own voice was. The other side of the door would never hear, but perhaps that was a good thing. "What is wrong with you?"

"I gave your father my word that I would protect you. That you would never see that monster again." He said firmly, no kindness in his voice.

"He's no-" Another knee-jerk reaction, and the brunette had to stop the words from tumbling out. "You didn't have to be so rough about it."

Gaston immediately let go of her, as if her words burned his hand. The bell chimed again, and before Belle knew what she was doing she opened the door to the back hallway, seeing a figure in a black suit shut the door of a Cadillac and drive the car off. Something in her sank, but she quickly composed herself and went back to her table.

"Belle…" The man came back, sitting with her. The food was brought out shortly, but neither touched the burgers on the table. "Belle, my beauty, tell me what is wrong. And forgive my brutish behavior. Your father and I only want to protect you. You understand that right?

She didn't answer right away, looking out the window in the direction the car had gone. As if expecting it to come back for him to find her. She shook her head "I will always find you" was Charming's motto, not The Dark One.

"Belle." The man adjacent her had a harsh tone now, obviously annoyed without her immediate response.

"Of course I know." She said softly, reaching for her burger.

"I promise you, that beast will never find you. Whatever he put you through, you will never experience it again."

She gave him a broken smile as she ate her burger. No. She supposed she wouldn't.

"I got you something." Gaston said as they arrived back at her father's shop. Belle gave him a confused look. "You'll like it." He promised.

Excitement bubbled up in her chest She would like it. Perhaps he'd gotten her a new book. At this point any would do. But instead, he pulled a silk ribbon from his pocket. "Oh." Belle said, trying to make her voice seem light. It was a lovely yellow ribbon, but not what Belle was expecting. "It's lovely."

"Only the loveliest for my beauty. Plus, it matches mine." He brought his ponytail to the front, showing off the yellow ribbon that tied it. "I was hoping you'd wear it on our next date."

The brunette swallowed, taking the ribbon from him. Next date. He said it as if he expected it. Her chest squeezed as she nodded. "Of course."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckle. "Until then."

As he started away she turned and went back into the shop. Her father was writing something on a clipboard as he examined the flowers, making sure the cold weather had not affected them. Winter was apparently a hard time for flower sellers to keep stock, but Belle remembered flowers around the castle year-round.

"Ah! You're back. How was lunch?"

"Fine." Belle said.

"That's a lovely ribbon. A favor from Gaston?"

"Yes. For me to wear on our next date."

He chuckled, genuine happiness behind it. "It's good that you two are having a proper courtship. Perhaps this Christmas we'll have a proper family dinner."

Christmas. She searched Lacey's memories for the foreign holiday, and found snow, TV specials, and…loneliness. Yes. She knew about that. Seems the holiday was next month. No wonder the town was starting to light up so much with stringed lights. She hoped her father didn't expect her to be married then…

"You're unhappy." He said. Belle realized she was staring at something that wasn't there. She'd forgotten to respond to her father. "If it's about that monster I assure you-"

"It's not." She said, her voice firm in her lie. Who knew she'd miss him? She swallowed again, forcing down the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry, father I just…I feel out of place here…"

He nodded, seeming to accept something. Opening a drawer he brought out a key labeled "Library" and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Where you belong." He said, "Someone mentioned getting it up and running for the children. I volunteered you to help. It will be under your care, and you'll have many volunteers at your disposal. I've already talked to Gaston as well. He'll be checking up on you. Dealing with…"His voice trailed off as Belle hugged him.

"Thank you, father."

"You're welcome. Now go get some rest."

She nodded, going up the stairs obediently and closing the door. She sat on the windowsill, tracing the key with her fingers. She watched as the sun set and the town light up. A light in a particular shop went off, and a figure in a black suit emerged, locking the door and going to his car. He paused for a moment, as if feeling her eyes on him, but it wasn't long before his car was going back home.

The lump formed in Belle's throat anew. She missed him. Whether he wanted her, or even knew she was here didn't matter. She went to her bed, wrapping herself in her blankets and for the second time that week letting the tears fall before she went to sleep.


	3. Snow

Starting Over

By RosexKnight

_Snow coats Storybrooke in a blanket of white. But even though it's cold outside tempers are running high. On Christmas Eve, the family gathering does not go as planned._

Chapter Three ~ Snow

_We may sit in our library, and yet be in all corners of the realm._

The words played through Belle's head every now and then as she turned the page of the book she was reading. It had been one of his favorite quotes. His own little way of messing with her when he found her reading instead of dusting or doing laundry or making tea. The Storybrooke library was much smaller, but she found comfort in that. It was almost…cozier.

Her dad had been right when she said she'd have volunteers at her disposal. There was only four of them including her, but it was more than enough to run the small library. She usually had time to take break and read, or go to Granny's. She and Ruby had become friends despite not knowing each other before. The place was beginning to feel a little more like home, so that was a start…

"You're not wearing the ribbon I gave you."

Gaston's voice took her by surprise, and she looked up from her book. He was right. She wasn't. "I'm using it as a bookmark. It's at home." She lied smoothly. She only really ever wore it if he wanted to take her on a date, which had been more often than she cared to admit she liked.

"Ah. Of course." It was obvious by his tone that he was displeased. He never really saw the appeal of books, but then again a knight didn't exactly have to. "Well, I've been sent to fetch you early by your father."

"What for?" She asked, disappointed that her time with her book had to be cut short. Then she realized that the volunteers of the Library were all getting ready to leave as well.

"It's Christmas Eve." He said, holding her coat out to her. "I understand it's a winter holiday in this realm. Meant to be celebrated with family and such."

"I see." She said, stringing her arms through the sleeves "I must have forgotten about the date…"

Gaston frowned, wrapping the coat around her, his arms coming with it in a tight embrace. "Have you been alright, my Beauty? You haven't been yourself lately."

"Of course." _No._

The brunette couldn't put her fingers on it but nothing had felt right since the curse broke. She hadn't felt at home in her room despite her father buying her a new bed sheet set and curtains. The dates with Gaston were pleasant enough but there was always an unseen pressure as something invisible tugged her away. Whether Belle's logic told her she was home or not, she didn't feel it as she knew that she should.

"Come on." Gaston said, letting her go and lacing his fingers around hers. "I shall steal you away to Granny's. Hot cocoa is just what the lady needs on a white Christmas Eve."

Belle nodded, following him to the diner. It was quiet, and Ruby took great care in making sure Belle's hot beverage had extra marshmallows. She knew a girl in trouble when she saw one.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, sliding to take Gaston's place in the booth as he excused himself for a moment. No doubt using the bathroom as an excuse to survey the area for a certain black Cadillac. "It's Christmas Eve, you're out with a gorgeous hunk, and you've barely cracked a smile all night. Even when I put extra marshmallows in your chocolate."

"I'm not happy."

The way she said it was quite frank, and the look of surprise on Ruby's face mirrored her own. She hadn't expected the confession to come so easily, and she decided to mask her surprise by nursing her cup once again.

"Well that certainly explains a lot." Ruby said, glancing back for Gaston, making sure he wasn't about to return. "Why aren't you happy? Does he not treat you right? You can tell Emma…"

"No no. Aside from being maybe a little possessive and a little shallow Gaston is fine. I don't know what it is. Nothing's felt…right since the curse broke. I don't feel at home where I should."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…in our world I went with a…man to be his caretaker in exchange for his help in saving our village. It took me away from my father and Gaston and everyone else. I hadn't seen my father in years and now I live with him. Gaston and I were betrothed and he's doing his best to make a fresh start but…"

"But you're not feeling it." Ruby concluded.

Belle took another sip of her cocoa, letting it warm her body. "I should though. The curse is broken. It brought me back home to my father and friends."

"Home is where the heart is, and if I were you I'd find it. After all, you're supposed to be home for Christmas." The back door opened, and Ruby stood, giving Belle a wink, "Just think about it."

Gaston took his seat again, and Belle rolled her eyes softly as his gaze lingered on Ruby. "Having girl talk?"

Belle gave a small smile, nodding. "As always."

He reached across the table, brushing his hand absently against Belle's cheek. "There my beauty's smile. I was hoping I'd see it this Christmas. Come, let's get you home before your father worries.

She nodded, giving a wave to Ruby as Gaston led her out of the diner and onto the streets of Storybrooke. Everything was covered in a thin layer of snow. The streets looked beautiful in their blanket of white, more flakes falling from the sky. Belle took a breath, watching it come out as they neared the flower shop. She needed to focus. Calm down. It was Christmas, and she needed to concentrate on being home. With her father and Gaston.

In their absence her father had prepared a modest Christmas dinner for the three of them. Soon their bellies were full and they were sitting by the fireplace, Belle watching the crackling of the flames as her father and Gaston talked of life and how bad the winter would be.

"Let's open a present each tonight." Her father suddenly said, exchanging a look with Gaston that Belle was too distracted to catch.

"Great idea, father." She said, moving to the tree to retrieve his present from her. A new watch. One that he put on the moment he opened it.

Her present from her father was a new book. One she was grateful for. Her collection was limited and though she had the library she missed having her personal collection in her room. Her father nodded to Gaston, who nodded back. He took Belle's hand and stood, pulling her up with him.

"Belle my beauty." Belle's body went cold. _No._ "I know it's been only a few short months since we started our new courtship." _No no no._ "But your father has given us his blessing…" He took a black box from his pocket, and knelt before her, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. "I cannot offer much, but you would honor me if you were to accept my hand in marriage."

_No. You're not the one…_

"Belle?" Her father's voice rang through her clustered mind. "Poor girl's speechless. Of course she accepts."

"No I don't."

The firmness in her voice surprised even her, and a silence draped over the room. She shook her head, her mind suddenly clearing. None of this was right.

"Belle?"

"I cannot accept your hand in marriage, Gaston." She said, more sure of herself now. "I don't love you."

"I don't understand. The dates…I thought things were going well."

_You would._ "No they…they weren't." She said. "I'm truly sorry but my…my heart belongs to another."

"Don't be foolish Belle." Moe said, now standing as well. She turned to her father, feeling the sadness and sorrow well up in her chest. "Don't tell me you've fallen for that _beast._"

"Yes father I've fallen for that man. He sent me away. It doesn't matter. But I can't marry Gaston when my heart still belongs to Rump-"

"Don't. If he sent you away then he doesn't want you, and you are free to marry Gaston."

"I am free to decide my own fate!" Belle snapped, "And I am _not_ marrying a man I don't love!"

"Stop being so foolish, child!"

"I'm not a child!" Fists clenched at her sides. She couldn't breathe. She needed to get out. "I'm leaving!" She turned, grabbing her coat and starting to the door.

"Where are you going?!" Her father snapped, starting to follow her.

"Ruby's. And if you follow it won't make me come back any sooner."

"Belle, come. It's Christmas."

A pang of guilt ran through her as her as her hand fell on the doorknob. But she couldn't stay. If she would she'd explode. "Then merry Christmas."

She went out then, bitten immediately by the cold wind that stung her tear-stricken face more. In truth, Belle had no idea where she was going. Granny's was closed and she hated the thought of disturbing Ruby. For a moment, as she passed a pawn shop she stopped, entertaining the idea of going to him. Finding that fuchsia house and knocking on his door, begging him for a bed. But she pushed it out of her mind. He'd said himself he didn't want her services anymore. He'd pushed her away.

She was alone for now, and instead of going to Ruby's she started towards the Grocery store, where the only "Open" sign in town blinked.


	4. Wine

Starting Over

By RosexKnight

_Belle has an unexpected meeting in the Storybrooke grocery store…_

Chapter Three ~ Wine

All she could think about was how this wasn't how a girl was supposed to spend her Christmas Eve. The brunette found herself in the frozen food aisle unable to focus, realizing that she had forgotten the reason for being there. Ice cream maybe? She decided it was ice cream.

Her mind wandered back to The Enchanted Forest. What she'd be doing right now. It was cold. Show would be on the ground there as well. Probably reading next to the fire as he spun. They didn't have Christmas there, but they did have a winter holiday. A time to be with friends and family. Not that they had ever celebrated it. Still, it was nice to have the company. Now, in Storybrooke, with the spell newly broken she was _with_ her family. With her father who she hadn't seen in years. Working at her own library. Going on dates with her former fiancé.

Though, even though she was surrounded by her rightful family, everyone scrambling to make heads or tails of this new world, sort out new memories with the old, she felt incredibly empty.

Her eyes swept over the many cartons of ice cream, and she willed her mind to think of the possibilities of a night at home, sneaking into her own room with ice cream to curl up with a good book and a corny Christmas special. She'd have to avoid her family entirely until the morning. And she would definitely _not_ seek out the man she hadn't seen since that day. _Not _think about how she left. _Not_ think about him. Nope. Just ice cream and books.

A hand appeared on her shoulder, and she went rigid. Her pulse immediately leapt, startled by the sudden contact from the supposedly-deserted grocery store. Had Gaston followed her? Come back to fetch her back home? She didn't have the energy for this…

"You're real." A voice breathed from behind her, the hand loosening its grip, as if suddenly realizing the touch may not be welcome.

Belle turned, coming face to face with a man wearing a black suit and tie. His expression seemed to be a mixture of shock, relief, guilt, and another emotion that she could only describe as love.

At first she didn't recognize him. After all it wasn't as if she'd seen him as a man before. Well, not _her_ at least. But then there was something in his eyes, and she immediately made the connection.

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

Her voice was just as hoarse as his, and it wasn't a moment after he'd nodded that she moved, going to hug him. The contents of her purse dropped, spilling over the floor as Belle held him tightly, breathing a shaky yet joyous sigh, unable to help the tear that fell down her cheek.

"Oh Belle…" His voice held no restraints as his cane clattered to the floor to hold her with both hands.

She held him tight, trying to quell the tears that were already falling. The embrace was perfect. Safe. Something Belle hadn't felt in a while. But Rumpelstiltskin pulled away, his mind racing with too many questions. So many apologies. Things she needed to know.

"Hey. There will be time for that." His words were a promise as he brushed the wetness from her cheek. "What are you doing _here_ on Christmas Eve?"

"Getting icecream." She said sheepishly. The answer didn't seem to please him, so she changed the subject before he could question any further. "You?"

"Wine." He relplied.

It dawned on Belle that they were in the same situation, and her heart gave a squeeze. "Well…" She said, bending down to pick up the contents of her purse and retrieve his cane. Oh…he had to use a cane in this world? "I uh…suppose we could shop together?"

A rare smile spread across The Dark One's face. "I'd like that."

As they shopped, the rest of the world seemed to fall away, leaving only the two of them. She told him what had happened when she left, how she'd wound up at the dwarf tavern. How the Evil Queen had abducted her and made her work as a maid until she released her right before the curse fell. How Lacey worked in The Rabbit Hole and never took any paths that would lead to their meeting aside from brief glances. He told her of the pawn shop and bringing magic back to Storybrooke and his mission to find Balefire. By the time the items were finally totaled up and bagged they were lost in the dragging conversation.

"I suppose you want to be getting back to your father, Dearie." He said as they approached his Cadillac.

Snow was still falling, a little harder now. Belle hesitated, turning the way she'd go if she wanted to walk back to the flower shop. No. She so didn't want to go back. Not after what happened. Not after seeing him. She bit her lip. "Well…"

Her words were cut off by the passenger door opening for her. Rumpelstiltskin gave her an almost shy smile as she gracefully climbed into the car. It was as if he were able to read her mind. But she supposed he was also grateful for the company as well. He had always hated being lonely.

The ride was smooth, and Belle tried not to think too hard on what would happen if her dad found out she'd seen him. She only focused on the man sitting beside her, and the hand that was on hers.

"I'm sorry, Belle." He said, cutting through the silence as they neared his house. "For…what I said that day. For driving you away. I really am."

"I know." She said, and just like that, a weight was taken off his shoulders.

It wasn't long at all before the two of them were sitting by the fire as they sipped the wine he poured. His house reminded her of The Dark Castle. Large. Cluttered with knick-knacks and things he loved. Or rather wanted to. Yes. A pawn shop suited him nicely.

"So, why were you in a grocery store on Christmas Eve?"

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a look that indicated the ice cream answer would not suffice, and she sighed. "Let's just say…the family night didn't go quite as planned."

"I see…" He took a small sip of the liquid, trying hard not to stare at her, "He must have given you a rubbish gift."

"Gaston proposed."

Rumple coughed, nearly choking on his wine, and Belle had to stifle a laugh at seeing him so flustered. Like a simple schoolboy.

"I take it the Grocery Store was an escape."

"I didn't know where else to go. And it was open…" She paused. "After the curse broke…I wanted to find you."

"Why didn't you look?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me…"

"Oh Belle." He said, tone sprinkled in regret, "Of course I did. But Regina…I thought you were dead."

"Well…I suppose all that matters is that we're together. I love you."

The words had tumbled out, and she gave him a look that the spinner could have sworn held a hint of fear. It cut him, but it didn't stop the warmth that swelled in his chest and he took her into his arms, kissing her hair. "And I love you too."

Relief ran through her, and she snuggled closer to him. "I'm not supposed to see you." She admitted carefully. "My father he…Well he wouldn't be happy knowing I ran away here."

Rumpelstiltskin gave a chuckle. "As if a flourist and his attack dog could keep _me_ away from you."

"Rumple."

"I wouldn't hurt him." He scoffed, "Just the thought of it."

"Rumple." Belle rolled her eyes, "He thinks I'm at Ruby's. I think it's best if I get her to cover for me."

"If you must." With the wave of his hand his cellphone appeared, and Belle bit her lip as she dialed the number Ruby had made her memorize.

Not surprisingly, her voice mail answered "Ruby. It's Belle. Look, my father thinks I came to your house tonight. I'll explain but could you cover for me? Tell him and Gaston I don't wanna see them? I'll be over tomorrow afternoon. Thanks. Merry Christmas."

She hung up, leaning back against the loveseat. A silence stretched between them.

"Gaston must not be happy about the rejection." Rumple said, a small grin on his lips, trying to lighten the mood.

"I told you I couldn't give my heart to someone like him." Something caught her eye then. On the mantle, front and center, was a very familiar cup. Belle stood, taking the delicate porcelain in her hand, running her fingers over the chipped rim. "You…you kept it."

Rumple appeared by her side, tapping the cup. "Out of all the items in my possession, this is the only one I truly cherish."

"So…" Her voice trailed off, the words tumbling out before she realized what her lips were doing. "I um…I don't suppose you'll be needing a…caretaker?"

Rumple stiffened, giving her a confused look. "What?"

"Well it's just. I have the library but it's really only a part-time thing, and the flower shop is so suffocating so…Well I'm sure some of these trinkets of yours have dust, and your pawn shop needs sorting."

"I know where everything in my shop is."

"Yes but still there's the matter of the dust…" There wasn't, of course. Even in the light of the fire Belle knew that house was no doubt spotless. Still, it was Christmas, and she couldn't bear the thought of being away from him any longer. "I just…I'm tired of only seeing glances of you. I want us to be together, Rumple."

He pulled her into a tender kiss, and it wasn't until she tasted the salty-sweetness did Belle realize she was crying.

"I promise you, we will be."


	5. Christmas

Starting Over

By RosexKnight

_Christmas morning with Gold brings gifts, domesticity, and a rather unwelcome visitor._

Chapter Five ~ Christmas

Vrrrn. Vrrrn. Vrrrn.

Something odd was buzzing in Belle's proximity. She didn't like it. She liked it even less when Rumple pulled his arm away from around her to stop it. But it didn't return, and instead she heard a "Hello?" That sounded far too composed for this hour of the night. Or was it morning? Either way she wanted more sleep. Some sort of noise that Belle's mind registered as a voice chirped and then "Of course she is. Hang on." She groaned as he shook her gently. "Belle dear it's for you."

Sluggishly, her arm moved, eyes only half-open as she retrieved the cell phone from him and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Please tell me what wasn't who I thought it was."

Ruby's hissing cut through some of the thick haze of sleep and Belle giggled "Merry Christmas to you too, Ruby."

"None of that. Are you going to tell me why you're calling from Gold's cell phone?"

"You're the one who said home was where the heart is and that I should find it for Christmas." Belle sounded like a child defending herself from a scolding, and it earned her a soft kiss on the cheek from the man whose arm was draped back over her. "Remember that man I told you I went with? In our land?"

"Yes but I didn't know it was Rumpelstiltskin!"

"She does know I can hear her right?" He whispered sweetly into Belle's ear, his breath tickling, making her squirm.

"Hush." She said, "Ruby it's to early for this..."

"Fine fine." The girl in the other side of phone sounded more exasperated than tired. "Well your dad did call. I covered for you like you asked."

"Thanks. I owe you one. I'll be over this afternoon."

"Honey I don't think you'll be going anywhere."

"I have to if I don't want my father to-"

"No Belle I mean literally. The whole town is snowed in."

"What?" Belle was very much awake now. She propped herself up on her elbow. With a wave of Rumple's hand the curtains were open, revealing a landscape of white fluff that had to be at least nine feet deep.

"Seems she's correct. No cars are moving today. It's a very white christmas."

"And what am I supposed to tell Gaston or your dad when they come on foot to fetch you?" Ruby asked, her tone holding worry but also a touch of cheekiness that Belle glared at the ceiling for. "Unless you just WANT me to tell them you ran away to be with him."

"No. Dad didn't want me to see him. That'll make it worse." Belle groaned as she fell back against the pillows once again. This wasn't part of the plan... "Tell them I started back towards the flower shop when the snow took a bad turn. And I needed to find more immediate shelter that was offered by a man in a black Cadillac. It's not a...total lie."

"Your dad forbade you from seeing him?"

"Long story."

"Alright. Hey does this mean Gaston is available?"

"Ruby!"

"What? Do you know how many girls in Storybrooke have been eyeing him?"

Belle grumbled, "Yeah and he's been eyeing them just as much..."

"Alright I'd say that's enough of that." Rumple said, taking the phone from Belle, ignoring Ruby's objections "She's safe, dearie. That's all you and her family needs to know. I'll return her safely to Granny's when the snow thaws. Adieu."

He hung up the cell phone, tossing it away and coming back to take his spot by Belle, pulling her close to himself with a tight embrace.

"You know...you could be nicer to them." She said, referring not only to Ruby but Gaston, her father, and the rest of the town.

"I could also turn them all into toads." He said playfully, and Belle simply giggled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in days." She said lazily, tucking herself to his side the way she had last night after the conversation over the wine and her shower and the endless conversations that were both verbal and silent.

"You haven't been sleeping well? I have a potion for that..."

She shook her head against him. "I don't think I'll need it."

No. She was sure she would sleep just fine now. No more nightmares. No more restlessness. She was home.

"It seems we're stuck here." His voice was soft, his lips pressed against her hair.

Belle hummed in agreement as she stretched, her muscles singing in response. "I should start on breakfast."

"Breakfast?" He asked, his voice just as lazy as hers. His arms made no move to let her go.

"Well it was one of my jobs." She said, a twinge of playfulness edging into her voice. "Caretaker and all. Besides, I don't have a Christmas gift for you. Let me at least make you breakfast."

Gold sighed, reluctantly releasing her from his arms and letting Belle get out of bed. She suddenly felt very bashful, clothed in nothing but one of his button-up shirts. But she'd had nothing else to wear when she went to bed. Still, she couldn't complain if it made him look at her like _that._ She shook away the thoughts.

"You have eggs right?"

"And bacon. And biscuits." He sat up, and she pretended not to notice the wince as he stretched, He rubbed his right leg softly. "My cane. Please?"

She obeyed in an instant, retrieving the cane from where he'd put by the door it last night and brought it to him. It was odd, seeing him like this. With a cane. Minding a leg that had never bothered him before.

"You never needed a cane before, in our land I mean." She said as he stood, using her to steady himself for a moment. "Did something happen?"

"Oh yes. A long time ago. It didn't bother me before because I had magic. But here it's different. Magic is different. So I use a cane."

The brunette nodded, letting him kiss her forehead before moving away. "Well I um…I'll start on breakfast then."

"Alright. I'll go coax up a fire for us."

She nodded, moving out the door and into the kitchen. Yes. She liked the mansion much more than The Dark Castle. It had been a while since she cooked last, but she was happy to be back at it. And soon she had two plates of bacon, eggs, and biscuits for them. At first she was afraid she couldn't balance both of them on her arms with the drinks. But she found t quite an easy task. Perhaps these surfaces of Lacey weren't as bad as she thought.

"Breakfast." She chimed, finding Gold sitting by the fire, his leg extended out onto the table before him as he watched the flames. He was already dressed in slacks and another button-up shirt. Did he own nothing else? Belle gave him a frown. "Feet off the table. I have enough of this house to clean."

She didn't. Besides these dishes she noted there was almost nothing for her to do. Mr. Gold must have been a bit different than Rumpelstiltskin after all. At the very least more tidy. Still, he chuckled, and took his foot off the table. She say the plates and cups of h orange juice before him before taking her seat. The fire felt better than the night before the snow bringing a slight chill with it.

"Do you plan to clean all day?" He asked, his tone playful.

"Of course not. There's not enough for me to clean at all. I'll do the dishes, of course…"

He nodded, bringing his attention to his plate. The two ate their food in silence, and Belle payed close attention to every shift in his expression. Every glimmer in his eye and every pull of his mouth. She had no idea why, but she wanted to see what he did and didn't like. She blinked, looking away and focusing on her own food. Why did she care? She loved him of course but when did she get this…domestic?

Rumple chuckled, and she looked to him quizzically. "What?"

"Nothing it's just…" He paused, glancing to her before looking back at the fire, almost bashfully. "We're back to where we were. Before."

Belle blinked, and she looked about her as if she'd just realized what had happened. They were sitting by the fire. Eating a meal. She was thinking about what book would occupy her time when he went off to do whatever work he needed. Just anther night.

"You're not spinning." She pointed out playfully. "Do you spin here?"

"Sometimes. I have a wheel here. And at the shop."

"You have our best ideas when you spin." She said easily, simply, as if this were the easiest thing in the world She giggled. "When did we get so domestic, Rumple?"

"It's hard not to be domestic when you're snowed in and unable to leave." He pointed out, standing to take their plates to the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes, moving to follow him. He seemed so far away as he started to put the dishes in the washer. "Let me." She insisted, but he waved her away.

"You can't very well clean in that." He said simply, gesturing to her.

Belle felt her cheeks burn as she pulled the shirt down further, almost reaching her knees. "I-it was all you had."

"Well now I didn't say that."

With a sound of playful annoyance, Belle gave him a playful bap on the shoulder. "You're terrible."

He chuckled, the first sincere sound of joy she'd heard from him since last night. "I have a present for you."

"A present?"

"Well it is Christmas."

"I have nothing for you…" She admitted as he moved, going back to the bedroom. "I…My father…With how it ended I wasn't sure…"

"Hey…" Rumpelstiltskin turned to her, running a hand over her cheek, making the spot in her chest ache anew. "You being here is present enough. I never thought I'd have you back here, Belle. I thought you'd be angry with me."

"I was." The brunette opened the door to the bedroom for him, frowning at the already tidy bed. "But when the curse broke I felt so out of place. Like I didn't belong anywhere. I thought I'd grow out of it but…when Gaston proposed I knew."

He made a mild noise of acknowledgement, and Belle couldn't help but smile at it. After all this he was still jealous.

"It wasn't as if I accepted." She mumbled, and savored the look he gave her when he glanced back, moving to a dresser and opening a drawer.

"No peeking, dearie." The Dark One's sing-song was back in his voice, and Belle turned her back to him.

Behind her she heard rummaging, and finally the drawer closing. Slowly, she exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Close your eyes."

She did so, and her pulse began to quicken as she heard his foot and cane move closer, felt hi at her back. Something appeared at her chest, cold at first. Metal. He moved her hair away softly, putting it back in place and fussing over it as the coolness surrounded her neck now. He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her slightly, and she followed the pressure of his hands easily.

His voice was but a whisper at her ear. "Okay. You can open them."

Belle did, and gasped when she saw it. Hung around her neck was a delicate golden chain, meticulously woven by golden thread. Hanging from it at the perfect length was a red rose pendant, trimmed with the game golden thread. She touched her hand to it, memorizing the patterns as if it would evaporate against her skin at any moment. Behind her, Rumpelstiltskin simply smiled.

"You made it." Belle realized, "With the gold that you spin."

"I did." He admitted, "It was to be an apology. For when…if you came back."

"You thought I would?"

"I hoped. Belle you must understand. I was only thinking of you."

"You wished to free me from the monster?"

"Yes."

"I didn't want it."

"I know. Is it too late to make the right choice?"

Unable to stop herself Belle turned and hugged him, pulling him into a kiss so hard she thought he might drop his cane when their lips collided. He pulled her closer, holding her so tight that it was uncomfortable. But as their lips danced with one another she honestly didn't care.

A knock came at the door, and she could have sworn he growled.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Your knight." He said, moving away from her to head to the front door.

Belle groaned. "What on earth for?"

His tone turned playful. "Here to save you from the monster of course."


	6. Handles

Starting Over

By RosexKnight

_Gaston appears on The Dark One's doorstep to face the beast and rescue his maiden. It does not go as planned. Belle encourages the men in her life, and has a meaningful talk with Gaston. She can handle them._

_((AN: So. Real talk. I'm marking this as "complete" for now, simply because I'm unsure of where I want to go with this fic from here and this seemed like a good closing chapter. I do want to do more with this 'verse but for now I have no idea. If you have any prompts for it feel free to send them in via a PM or on my writing Tumblr URL – breaktimewritings. Thank you guys so much for following this story and supporting me through it! It really means a lot!))_

Chapter Six ~ Handles

Belle reached the door before Rumple, and a chill ran through her from the fresh winter air. Gaston had turned his back to the door, but as he turned his face flushed, and Belle realized she hadn't changed out of the button-up shirt. Oh how this must look. Not that it wasn't what it looked like just...This was going to be even more awkward.

"Belle." Gaston said cautiously, glancing warily to The Dark One as he reached his lady's side, weaving a hand around her waist. "Y-your father sent me to fetch you…"

"And if I refuse?" She asked, raising an eyebrow to her would-be knight.

"He did not say." The man answered honestly, "He just wishes you safe and home."

"I'm aware. But I'm not ready yet. I'll be home when the snow thaws. I'll be safe, here, until then."

"Belle-"

"She said she wasn't coming with you, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said, stepping forward, "Or are you deaf?"

His patience with Gaston was gone, and Belle swallowed at the look the two gave each other. The air was suddenly tense, and she felt as though she was suddenly in the middle of a firefight.

"She doesn't belong to you anymore." Gaston said firmly. "She never belonged to you in the first place."

"Well she never wanted you to begin with." Rumple snarled, his grip tightening on his cane. "She went with me willingly."

"After the promise of her people's safety."

"Better than the promise of being a broodmare."

"Hey!"

The squeak of a voice stopped the two of them instantly, and the two men turned to the shivering Belle. She was sure that if she hadn't been there, Rumple would have already done away with the poor man, and Gaston looked like he was ready to throw a punch as well.

"I'm right here." She said, turning to Gaston. "Tell father I will be home tonight. We can discuss everything then."

"Shall…" He gave a wary glance to Rumple. "Shall I fetch you?"

"No. I'm perfectly capable of walking in the snow."

"Very well…"

Without a word, Gaston turned and left, shutting the door behind him as to not let any more cold into the house. Belle sighed, glancing to Rumple with a frown.

"There's no need to be so cruel." She told him, her voice firm. "I can handle Gaston."

Belle looked back at him, his expression a mix of anger and concern. He merely nodded, and she sighed.

"You can have one of my coats when you leave. You'll be warmer then." He said stiffly. "I'll talk to your father if need be about the caretaker business."

"I can handle my father." She told him easily, stepping forward to study his face. His tone was suddenly professional, and she didn't like that. "You know I'll be back don't you?"

"I know your father seems bent on keeping you away from me." He said. "And I know I will not let that happen."

"Nor will I." Her firm tone made Rumple look at her, and she placed a hand over his whitening knuckles from his grip on the cane. "I can handle them."

There was a pause, "I know. Come, let's get you into something warmer."

"Doesn't your button-up shirt suit me?"

"Not when a knight lets cold in."

"Well it's hardly his fault the town was snowed in overnight." She paused. "You didn't have something to do with that did you?"

Rumple glanced at her rather sheepishly. "Are you suggesting I caused a harmless blizzard in the wee hours of the morning so that you'd have to stay another day? Come now does that sound like me at all?"

Belle kissed his knuckles, and Rumple grinned.

"You don't have to use magic to keep me here. You can trust me to come back."

"How?"

"I did last time."

Belle was not looking forward to the walk home, but the last thing she needed was for her father to try something if Rumple dropped her off. The walk would give her time to collect herself. Get her head straight. She and Rumple were together again. Starting over. They could make this work. So why was she still so worried?

Her father was on his feet the instant she was in the flower shop, his entirety seeming to be coated with relief.

"Belle. My petal are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Papa." She said, shrugging away his worried hands. "Honestly."

Gaston appeared, offering Moe the coffee he had apparently made in the kitchen. He gave Belle a half-smile, and somehow that eased her mind a little.

"I was so worried." Moe said, "I thought the beast wouldn't let you go."

"Papa." Belle said firmly, giving him a serious look. "Rumpelstiltskin is no beast. He gave me shelter from the cold. He let me go. He wants me to be happy."

"Belle—"

"Which is why I'm going to be his caretaker again."

"Belle—!"

"Sir, if I may." Gaston interrupted. "Your daughter seemed quite at-ease with The Dark One. And happier than I've seen her in days. Perhaps…Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing for her. To let her be with the man she loves, even if he is a villain."

Belle and her father shared the look of sheer bewilderment to Gaston. Clearly this was not expected from the Knight. Defending a lady, yes, but by giving her over to The Dark One? Belle could hardly believe what she'd heard from him, and Moe was struck speechless as the knight gave a small smile to her.

Finally, Moe spoke, his voice one of bitter defeat as he moved from the living room and into the kitchen. "Very well."

The brunette watched as her father went to lick his wounds before turning back to Gaston questioningly. The Knight simply gave her a small smile.

"I know when I am defeated. And I can accept it gracefully." He explained. "Truth be told…I enjoyed the thought of our union but you were never my type so to speak. I would have been a good husband, or tried to be, but—"

"We had nothing in common." Belle finished with a smile of her own. "Our union would have been arranged. One a bit hollow. I agree."

"I hope you won't ever think less of me, Belle, for the way I've acted. I was only trying to make good of the promise I kept with your father and my family."

"I won't, Gaston. I understand. But this is a new land. I think you're right. It's time the both of us start over."

"Well." He said, reaching for his coat. "I'll leave you with your father for now. I think Granny's is open, and I do quite fancy the barbecue chicken of this world."

Belle giggled "Gaston?" He turned from his spot opening the door. "Perhaps talk to Ruby. She might be more your type."

The knight blinked, but then nodded, giving Belle a small bow before going out into the night. Snow was falling softly, but the ground was already thawing nicely. Belle stood in the room for a moment, gathering herself before moving to the kitchen.

"Papa?" She called, finding her father looking wistfully out the window.

Moe looked to her, extending a hand that she gladly took, going into her father's arms for a warm hug, one she didn't feel so out of place in.

"I just want you to be safe, Belle." He said. "I don't want you to be taken away from me again."

"Don't worry, Papa." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I can handle Rumple."

"But what if he gets angry? If he decides he doesn't want you? If he decides to keep you all to himself? Away from me and the rest of the town?"

"Papa." She said, squeezing his hand. "I can handle him."


End file.
